


WTAF

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Blocked, Cursed Child, Kissing, M/M, Meta, Other, Silly, play reaction, spag bol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius reads <i>Cursed Child</i> spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTAF

"Mmm, yeah. Right there..." Remus tilts his head to the side allowing Sirius's fingers to dig deeper hitting the most tense spot. 

"What are you doing, Moony? I've told you this thing always makes you tight." Sirius leans in squinting as he reads the screen – stubborn arse refuses to get a pair of readers. 

"Looking at a review of the new play about Harry." 

"There's a play about Harry?" Sirius leans still closer. "What the hell is this? I thought you said it was about Harry!"

"It is. It's about his kids though, Al mostly." 

"I love Al, you know I do, but if you're going to write a play it should be about _my_ namesake." 

Remus turns to look at Sirius rolling his eyes. Sirius smiles smugly at him managing to look boyish even with his salt and pepper hair. Remus turns off the monitor and stands reaching for Sirius. 

"Lets go to bed, shall we?" Remus says. 

"Tell me more about the play," Sirius says pulling Remus close. 

"Time turners and such." Remus starts to undo Sirius's trousers, it's bound to distract him. 

"Time turners? Am I in it? I'm sure that I am. Rowling loves my sexy arse. I am the sexiest person in her books." 

Remus can't help but smile, "I've always thought so." 

"Don't keep me in suspense, tell me," Sirius says tracing his tongue across Remus's lips. Fuck. It feels so good Remus stops thinking and replies, "You're not in it." 

"What? How can I not be in it?" Sirius asks and turns back to the computer. He does it faster and more effectively than Remus thought he could, which confirms Remus's suspicion Sirius has been watching porn when Remus's isn't around. 

Remus gives up and starts to shuffle off to bed, alone. As he's closing the door the last thing he hears is, "Snape? What the actual fuck, Moony!?"


End file.
